


Resisting Love

by Sarran



Series: YouTuber's [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Twitch Streamers, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, M/M, SattWrecker, Twitch Streamers - Freeform, YouTube, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: Could the generals of two armies fall in love? Would the resistance be swallowed by the Nation? Who would come out on Top!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a stream of these two and the chat was trying to come up with names, my personal favorite was SattWrecker though Ohmilizer was a close second.... and yes I should be editing other works not coming up with and posting new ones, my brain is a weird place Haha.

The two armies were lined up, their leaders waiting at the front ranks for the call to sound, this was for honour. The line had been drawn in the sand and each wanted the victory, though one needed it to salve what little dignity he had left. The other was just greedy for another win.

The resistance squaring off against the Nation, they held little hope of winning but would fight bravely all the same, when the horn was heard, both groups rushed in, the battle intense as each of them fought for points, the tide going back and forth for what seemed like hours, finally the two leaders were clear of the press of bodies, swords before them as they danced around each other. Neither was sure how but after several minutes, one was lying at the others feet and executed without mercy. 

Crowing and pumping his fist in the air, Satt sat back in his seat, late hours of playing in secret had paid off and he had finally beaten Ohm at his own game. Laughing he saw the spam in chat, after saying good bye to his friend, he turned his attention to his fans. ‘Thanks guys for the support couldn’t have done it without you.’ A smug grin on his face as he answered messages from them and continued chatting, about to end the stream when a flood happened, ‘Raid’ and ‘Ohm raid’ filling the chat screen and he groaned, deciding to make the best of it he greeted the new comers ‘Welcome to the resistance, glad you decided to see the light, and join the winning team.’ He said with a cheerful grin, Ohm was not getting the last laugh this time. 

After another 10 minutes he signed off. Stretching he rose from his chair and walked across the hall, pushing open the door he said “That wasn’t very nice.. you knew I was ending...” He stopped as his friend wasn’t in his room, scowling he skipped out and found him in the kitchen, smirk on the others red lips. “Hey, nice game.” 

“Yeap it was, finally beat your ass.” Moving to lean against the wall, as he watched the man in the rabbit hoodie making a sandwich, his own twitch hoodie worn and faded. He waited til the other was finished before making himself something to eat. Joining the older man on the couch he stretched his legs out as he ate, the tv playing in the background though neither paid it much attention. Silence pervading the room that was comfortable and familiar. It was the early hours of the morning and he never realised he fell asleep til a hand was shacking him awake. “Huh?”

Grinning at the younger man Ohm grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Bed Satt, you’ll be sore tomorrow if you don’t.” Giving him a push in the direction of his room before going into his own and quickly falling asleep. 

\----------------------------

Ohm was awoken the next day by a high pitched scream, sitting bolt upright in bed, then heading out to where the ungodly noise was coming from, his eyes widened as he saw Satt on a chair, shaking in fear with wide eyes, he screeched at Ohm and pointed towards the kitchen. Ohm couldn’t make out a word he was saying so he followed the shaky finger and looked... what he saw made him burst out laughing. “Really Princess?” Crouching down he caught the little creature who was probably more frightened than the full grown man, who was still shaking on top of a chair... on the other side of the room.

After depositing it outside he walked in, tears of laughed in his eyes. Washing his hands at the sink, he looked over to see that Satt was now sitting on the chair and had calmed down “Thanks.”

Shaking his head as he started to make coffee, he tried to steady his voice from laughing “So Mice huh?” he had never realised the other had a fear, looking over at the others pouting lips he couldn’t help another small laugh that bubbled out.

“Yes Mice... they are vicious disease carrying animals.” Huffing and with a hurt look on his face Satt walked back to his room, stopping just short of slamming his door. 

Groaning Ohm rolled his eyes, what else was he suppose to do, it was just a mouse, who wouldn’t of laughed at the situation. Making himself breakfast he sat at the table with his coffee and cereal and let the other be for the moment, knowing hunger would drive him from his room eventually.

It did, about ten minutes later, walking back out, Satt had changed into jeans and a worn shirt, he looked to his friend who was eating quietly at the table, Ohm seemed to have forgotten in his rush to save him, that he was still only in his boxer briefs and Satt’s cheeks flushed. Ohm seemed to forget things like that a lot, so his cheeks were always red about the other. “Again thanks Ohmie.” 

Ohm looked up with a grin “no Problem, and sorry for laughing it was just...” He was about to say funny but stopped himself “an odd thing to wake to.” He noted the others flushed cheeks and went back to eating, he knew what he was doing to the younger man and couldn’t help the teasing, he had known for a long time how he felt for Satt, and had seen the other eyeing him, but was waiting to see if he would make a move.

“yeah yeah laugh it up” He had a stream again that afternoon and he moved to make something to eat so his eyes wouldn’t keep wondering over the others bare chest, his fingers wanted to touch that pale skin and he needed the warmth of the coffee in his hands as a distraction. 

Ohm suppressed another grin and waited til Satt was at the table before rising and cleaning his dishes, afterwards he headed back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

He was extremely frustrated, crabby with his friend as he had been waiting for hours, they were suppose to be going out and yet the other was ‘busy’. Had been busy for the last 3 hours, foot tapping against his other thigh he sat waiting, fingers drumming against his computer desk, lips pursed into a thin line. Glancing at the time he let out a growl and rose, the other was obviously not interested in checking out the new games arcade like they had planned, so he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. 

Soon he was getting lost in several games that had been old when he was a kid, laughing as he got another high score to the cheering of several children, his anger at his best friend forgotten for a moment. High fiving a couple of them he stepped back and ran into someone behind him, looking over his shoulder about to apologise it died on his lips and he turned away instead, walking off as his anger came back to the surface.

He heard the other catch up to him and spoke without looking back “go away Ohm, not interested in hearing it.” His words clipped as he lengthened his stride, he tried to regain control of his breathing, tried to shove down the irrational thoughts that always popped into his head when the other was near. When a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around he was ready to yell, only the fact of where they were stopped him.

“Look I’m sorry I was so busy but why are you so mad at me?” the other face was a mask of worry, his voice strained as he tried to remain calm as they were in a family friendly environment, he wasn’t sure why his friend was so annoyed. 

Pulling his shoulder away from the other he glowered and crossed his arms on his chest. “I just... every time you... it’s I don’t know why, you just annoy the f’...” he stopped a screaming child ran past. Looking about he took a deep breath and said instead “I can’t okay.” Brushing past his stunned friend he made for the exit, cheeks burning in rage and other feelings he didn’t know how to express. 

Shocked Ohm watched him walk out and shoved his hands in his pockets. Scowl on his face as he made his way home, he knew he had been busy today but he thought the other understood, he wondered if perhaps his teasing had gone too far or if it was something else he had done. Sighing his head down, he scratched buddies ears and feed him before going back into his room. Editing videos and chatting online with friends he never heard the other come home late in the night.

\--------------------------------

He kept going over in his head what he would say. ‘You frustrate me with your teasing’ but why? ‘the jokes that hold another meaning confuse me’ but why? ‘your voice makes me want to scream’ but why? ‘everything about you makes me flustered and hot and tense’ but why... he stopped asking and answering his silent questions, the ones he had no answer for. It was getting late and a chill was in the air, starting his car that he had been sitting in for hours he drove home. Thoughts still in his head as he made his way inside, seeing it was dark he headed towards the only source of light and stood in the door way, hands loose at his sides, the other was sitting at his desk, head phones on thou he was silent probably listening to music, hands busy at the computer as he edited clips.

He still didn’t have an answer, but his heart felt ready to explode from his chest with its rapid beating, the pulse of his own blood a roar in his ears as his eyes travelled over features he knew as well as his own. Finally he raised a shaking hand to knock on the door, lips parted as if to speak when the other looked over with a raised brow. “You.” All he managed to squeak out. 

Ohm blinked and took off his head phones, turning his seat he let his hands fall to his lap, confused at the single word he couldn’t understand the emotions behind it. “What do you mean?”

Shrugging Satt looked to the ground, his voice strained and quiet “everything that is you annoys me. It frustrates me to high hell.” He gave another helpless shrug and for the second time that day turned to walk away.

This time though Ohm chased him, spinning him as he had done earlier before pressing the other against the wall so he couldn’t escape with his hands clenched on Satt’s shoulders. He was mad as well “Explain to me what is going on? Because you’re not making any sense at the moment.”

He couldn’t escape and he looked up which may of been a mistake as he cowered at the look on the others face. “Ohm, I don’t know, ok I don’t know.” Placing his hands on the other chest he tried to push him away, tears pricking his eyes as his thoughts swirled. “Please just stop.”

“Stop what Satt?” He asked, not releasing his hold on the others arms, though he did soften his hold slightly, he wanted a decent answer this time.

He was at a loss for words, his eyes dropped and he curled his hands into fists, when he spoke the words were soft and halting. “Being you? Everytime im around you, what I want to do I cant and you confuse everything. Its like you make everything spin.” 

“Spin in what way?” Frowning at the other as he could see he was nervous, but he had to know what he meant and what was going on. “Tell me please”

“Ryan.” he pushed and finally the other moved back a step, “I cant say incase you hate me”  
letting him go as once again satt left, this time going into his room and shutting the door. 

“Satt i will never hate you i cant.” Whispering in a dejected voice, shoulders slumped. “I cant hate you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning against his door he drew in a shaky breath, hands fisted as they rubbed at his eyes, pushing away from the wooden support he drew his phone from his pocket, yes it was late but he called a friend that would always answer. “Sorry it’s late.” He mumbled as he heard the other answer.

“Yeah but it’s fine. What’s up dude?” A yawn sounded from the other side of the call and he took a breath before speaking.

“I need your advice, sort of... its well Ohm.” Sitting on the edge of his bed he let his free hand hang between his legs, hunched forwards as he tried to put everything into words. Telling the other in dribs and drabs everything that was in his head.

 

\-------------------------------

While he was so confident behind his screen, he just wasn’t like that when the camera was off, chewing his lower lips he had a writing program up and was working on what he wanted to tell the other, finally after hours of typing he sat back in his seat, his lower lip a swollen from worrying at it and his eyes slightly cross eyed, he could also feel a headache coming on. Fingers rubbing at his temples he left it sitting on his screen and rose going to the bathroom to grab aspirin. 

After taking the painkillers he sat back in his seat, not bothering to reread it, he copied the words that confessed his heart and sent them in a email, silly and odd when the other was just across the hall but he knew he would never gets the words out otherwise. Sending a txt to make sure the other checked his account, Afterwards he crawled into bed to sleep.

\-----------------------------  
Stretching arms above his head he sat back in his seat, walking out grab a drink and move about after hours of sitting at his desk, Ohm raised a brow raising at the txt that said to check his email, looking to the shut door across from his room, he leant on his desk and opened the program. He had to set the glass down lest he drop it at the words he was reading...

_‘I know I couldn’t get the words out if I tried to tell you in person, so I write them here to be sure that they make sense._

_Your laugh makes everything spin and swirl in a myriad of colours,_  
_You speak and the world drops from beneath me and I walk on air,_  
_You send me a look and I shatter like a million pieces of glass,_  
_You blind me with your smile til I don’t know what way is up or down,  
_ _You Set a fire alight that I don’t know how to put out, even if I wanted to._

_Each time we are together this is how I feel, If you don’t feel the same that is ok, and if you don’t please stop your teasing as it is driving me insane, I can handle just being friends just to have you in my life, but my heart cannot handle the games.’_

the email simply ended there, sitting back in the seat he had slowly sunk into as he read; Ohm ran a hand over his face, fingers drawing back with wetness on them, a hesitant smile on his lips. 

Walking to the other room he knocked only to find the door had not closed properly and swung open, the light from a screen left on illuminated fluffy hair, all that could be seen on his friend who was curled in bed, asleep from his soft snores. It seemed he would have to wait til the morning to tell him that he felt the same. Closing the door softly he sought his own bed, knowing the next day would be interesting to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys these stories as much as I enjoy writing them. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Let peace Reign
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
